Feli's Story
by KaiArvolonski
Summary: Feli is a boy from a small Norse village with a big secret...well a few.
1. Ch 1: The Encounter

**AN: It has been a while since I wrote, but I thought I should start again. I probably won't update very often during the school year as I'm balancing university courses and life. Also, it will be a few chapters before Magnus and the gang make an appearance. Anyway, this was based on an old rp hope you enjoy!**

It all started when he went somewhere forbidden to all. The forest just beyond the village. He was a child then, full of curiosity and a hunger for adventure, in spite of what the old tales said….

Since his mother was the baker in the village, Feli's cottage was located nearly in the forest so as to make wood for the oven more accessible. This had made it simple to slip out through his bedroom window and shimmy down the rope he had made when boredom struck one afternoon.

That was the night he met his new friend.

The forest was dark and Feli found himself wandering deeper and deeper, intrigued by the idea of finding something, anything…or at least the way back home. He had managed to get himself lost in the shadows. Then, just as he was beginning to wonder if he would be swallowed by the darkness, Feli heard it. Quiet rustling nearby. Then a pair of luminescent blue eyes appeared. Surely he was hallucinating. Eyes didn't glow…did they? Ah well, might as well investigate. So he did.

Feli ventured in the direction of the rustling, but whatever had caused the sounds seemed to have vanished. Until suddenly…

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

The light of the moon revealed a young boy, a bit older than Feli, as he stepped out of the shadows. He had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow, illuminated by the night sky. Eyes that seemed to stare directly into Feli's soul.

Feli found himself unable to speak for a few moments, but eventually recovered from his daze.

"I should ask you the same question. Did you get lost too?"

The boy chuckled, it rumbled deep in his chest, like thunder.

"No, I live here silly! Don't you?"

He cocked his head in a way that was unfairly adorable in Feli's opinion. He had never been able to accomplish that, although not for lack of trying.

"No…I live in the village nearby."

His words seemed to concern the mysterious youth. His eyes narrowed in concentration and he bit his lower lip, more than likely a nervous habit.

"It isn't good that you found me. I need to go deeper into the forest then."

Feli frowned, why would he fear the village? They were nice people, after all they had taken him in and treated him like family.

That's right. Feli had been an Outsider, abandoned by his father on the outskirts of the village. He had been found by the Chief who deemed him capable of becoming a strong asset for the people one day. After all, he possessed the qualities of a natural leader. He was attractive and eloquent, even at his young age.

After relaying this information to the boy, Feli noted how he seemed relieved and more comfortable.

"My name is Feli, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you Feli, I am Ren."

"Like the bird?"

Another chuckle from the boy.

"No. Like you better Ren away if you know what is good for you!"

Feli rolled his eyes at that. Clearly Ren was a clown. And yet…he was interesting. Feli had never met anyone like this before and was intrigued. Before he knew it they had talked for nearly hours, as was indicated by the first rays of morning bathing the tops of the trees and glistening dew drops on the grass. He should probably head home.

"It was nice talking with you Ren. Do you think I could meet up with you again?"

Ren smiled and held out his hand, which Feli cautiously took.

"I would be very happy with that. Follow me, and I will lead you closer to your village.

And so began their friendship.


	2. Ch 2: Trouble has Green Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is longer hope you enjoy! **

"Mooooom!"

Feli groaned as he spied yet another girl in the dining area. Ever since he had become a teenager, his mother had been setting him up with girls, trying to get him to "settle down and have a family." However, Feli had no interest in them, as he hid a dark secret. Yet to prevent suspicion, and to keep his mother happy, he politely endured the pains of courtship. There had been too many, with their fake smiles and voices too sickly sweet for his liking. They only liked him for his looks, and the fact that he had high chances of being chosen as the next Chief. Yet there had been two that stuck out to him, two genuine girls.

There was the seamstress's daughter: highly energetic, spunky Suzanne, who never failed to make Feli smile. Lately he had been teaching her how to catch fish with her bare hands, which had been hilarious as of late! And while she tended to joke around and play games, she could also be serious and listen whenever Feli needed that.

When he first met her, she had been shy, awkward and incapable of maintaining eye contact. After many kind words, smiles, and reassurances, she finally opened up to him. Much to his delight, eventually she requested they maintain a friendship and nothing more.

Then there was the carpenter's daughter: sophisticated, kind Jeanette. She had been very polite and formal as was expected of her. Similar to Suzanne she had also requested to stay friends, which he happily agreed to.

He doubted he would get that lucky today. With a sigh of resignation he ventured to the dining area for what was sure to be another painful façade.

As he entered, Feli was nearly taken aback. The girl seated at the table had blonde hair that flowed to her waist. With her eyes closed as she sipped tea, she reminded him a lot of Ren, if Ren were a girl. No! Feli quickly shook his head to clear it; he mustn't think of Ren right now.

When she opened her eyes, it was much easier to stop comparing her to Ren. His eyes were a calming blue, while hers were an almost poisonous looking shade of green.

"Hello Feli, it is so wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard soo much about you."

Feli decided immediately that he did not like this girl. Her voice kept going up and down in a very unsettling way. He could tell that she was trying to be sultry but also childish. The two did not pair well. Regardless, he had to play his role. He forced a smile in return.

"My name is Chelsea by the way, but you probably know that already."

Ah. The name was familiar. Feli racked his brain, trying to remember…oh. Her father was a powerful man, second only to the Chief. This was bad.

"Ah…nice to meet you Chelsea."

After a few hours of forced conversation Feli found himself disliking Chelsea even more. She was haughty, frequently bringing up the other girls and asking him if he was relieved someone on his level had finally sought him out. There was absolutely no way he could see himself with this girl. Helheim, he didn't even want to be friends with her. But it would be impolite to say this.

"Look…Chelsea you are a nice girl, but I think I would like to just stay friends."

He braced himself for tears. There had been a few girls that forced themselves to cry, hoping to make him feel bad. He didn't. If they had been genuine he would have, but they were false. Yet.

Chelsea didn't cry.

In fact, she was _laughing._

"Oh Feli. That won't be possible. You see, I've chosen you and one way or another you will be mine."

As she said this she traced the rim of her teacup with her finger, eyeing him as if he were some prize to be won. Her words caused a mix of alarm and annoyance. He didn't appreciate being threatened. But she did come from a powerful family…No. He would not succumb to her. He didn't have to. She had nothing to use against him. Narrowing his eyes, he called on his eloquence and confidence.

"Good day to you, Chelsea."

Her eyes narrowed and her voice lost all of its cloyingly sweet undertones. All that was left was a venomous hiss, again he couldn't help but think of her as poison.

"That is not a wise decision, Feli. I am not someone you want as an enemy. I can easily ruin you, all I would have to do is report you to the Chief, and then it will be your word against mine and let's face it, everyone will take my side."

A smug smirk, as if she thought she had won and would now have him under her control. A smirk that was vaporized with a few words, spoken with authority behind them.

"If you would like to test that theory, feel free. But keep in mind that the Chief trusts me and would not appreciate your heinous lies."

With a huff, Chelsea turned on her heel, casting one final threat over her shoulder before she left.

"Our paths will cross again, Feli. And you better hope I never find anything about you or you will quickly be learning your place. Oh and feel free to come apologize if you feel the need. I will gladly wait for you."

Feli shook his head in amazement as she left. He had no idea anyone could be that arrogant. He then went in search of his mother. Enough was enough already.

He found her in the kitchen, preparing the noonday meal. With a soft clearing of his throat, he drew her attention then looked her directly in the eyes.

"Stop setting me up with girls, Mother. If I ever settle down with someone I would like it to be someone I have selected, and not some arrogant brat who thinks she can control me."

His mother nodded her understanding and he let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't meant for his words to come out so firm, but perhaps it was needed.

"I understand, Feli. No more. Now then, after our meal could you go catch some fish for tonight's dinner please?"

Feli nodded. He had always been good at fishing, even managing to catch several without using a net. Sometimes he even caught so many that they had a surplus and his mother would take the bread they didn't sell at the end of the day and make fish sandwiches to hand out to those less fortunate. Feli smiled at the thought; he hoped today would be one of those days. Seeing their smiles always managed to lift his spirits.

After a delicious lunch and pleasant conversation with his mother, Feli headed to the river. Much to his delight he saw Suzanne dozing on a rock in the sun with her feet in the water.

He stealthily crept forward, preparing to pay her back for splashing him yesterday. She stirred briefly and he froze, but resumed his slow pace after she remained asleep.

Only a foot between them now. Perfect.

He crouched, ready to spring…

"YAAAH!"

Her surprised squeal was followed by a splash as she rolled into the water then surfaced. She tried to glare but ended up bursting into laughter along with him. After a few minutes they both calmed down, each wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

"Okay, okay I _guess _I deserved that…but remember that I don't play to get even, Feli…I play to win!"

And then she had the nerve to pull him in when he held out a hand to help her out! This rapidly led to a war consisting of dunking and merciless splashing between the two friends. It was just the therapeutic reprieve he needed after this dreadful afternoon.

After truces were exchanged and they had dried off in the sun, Feli remembered his original purpose for coming here. Right. Fish!

"Ready for another lesson in fishing, Suzanne?"

Feli smiled encouragingly as she groaned and tossed a pebble in his direction, replying playfully.

"More like ready to fail? Sure, why not."

"Hey, you never know. Today could be the day!"

And indeed it was! A few hours later, Feli had obtained more than enough fish and was now able to focus on correcting Suzanne's form and giving her tips. And then, just as she looked ready to give up, soaked as usual from her struggles with the fish, she managed to wrestle one onto land. Feli smiled, full of pride as Suzanne let out a whoop of victory.

"Yes! I got one Feli! Wait…now what? Ah help!"

Feli chuckled and helped her before the fish could knock them both in again. It was a rather large fish, an impressive catch for her first one. It would easily feed her and her parents tonight! Feli couldn't be more proud. But the time had come to return to their cottages so their families could have sufficient time to prepare supper. Since their cottages were close to each other, they walked side by side, chatting about recent events.

When Suzanne asked how his day had gone, Feli could have sworn he schooled his features successfully. But Suzanne saw right through him. She frowned and immediately fixed him with a look that said if he didn't tell her everything she would keep badgering him about it. With a sigh he relayed the events to her, including Chelsea's threats. When he said Chelsea's name he noticed that she scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Ugh…I know her. She comes to my mom's shop almost every day to buy a new dress. Ridiculous, and she always insults me whenever Mom isn't in the room. You'd think she was royalty or something."

Suzanne's sass made Feli chuckle, which caused a triumphant grin to form on her face. He often joked with her that she had some powers that allowed her to always cheer him up, even when he was in one of his darkest moods. Sometimes he wondered if she really did.

All too soon they reached the point where they would take separate ways to reach their respective families. After a quick hug and a promise to meet up again soon, Feli carried his catch inside and gave it to his mother, who accepted it with a grateful smile. A quick glance at the bakery revealed a sufficient amount had been sold to produce a profit, but there was also enough to make several fish sandwiches to hand out later. Feli's heart filled with even more joy; he wondered if the combined effects of Suzanne and helping his people could actually cause his heart to burst from too much happiness one day.


	3. Ch 3: Growing up

**A/N: Hey guys, happy Halloween! I've currently got a major case of writer's block so this one ended kind of abruptly but hopefully I will be able to continue once my inspiration returns. Hope you enjoy!**

That night he found himself unable to sleep so he decided to venture into the forest, something he hadn't done in a while. There hadn't been any point in doing so, as Ren hadn't visited since Feli had turned twelve, and Ren thirteen. There had been no goodbye. He had simply vanished.

Maybe, just maybe, he would be there tonight.

Feli mentally scolded himself, it was never a good idea to get his hopes up and especially after he had managed to turn his day into a good one. Regardless, it was nice out so he slipped through his window into the night, just as he had done frequently in the past.

In spite of trying not to hope, Feli found himself wandering into the forest, going deeper and deeper.

And then he heard it.

Rustling.

Could it be?

A familiar pair of luminescent blue eyes met his. A few seconds later Ren emerged from the shadows and it took every ounce of self-control Feli possessed to keep from gasping.

Ren had grown up.

It made sense, he was one year older and Feli was of age now. But.

He had _seriously _grown up.

Feli didn't realize he had been staring until Ren let out a rumble of a chuckle, even deeper than in the past, which Feli had deemed impossible.

"Jealous are we?"

It wasn't fair. Feli wasn't weak but he certainly felt it standing in front of Ren, who now stood half a foot taller and had very defined muscles.

Gods.

Suddenly Ren's strange aversion to shirts seemed like a crime worthy of capital punishment, as he had developed a serious set of abs. In addition to this, he chose that moment to stretch, revealing hip bones that looked sharp enough to slice through metal as though it were rice paper.

So unfair.

He was staring again. Gods this was embarrassing. Feli had to think fast.

Oh that's right. Ren had disappeared without a goodbye. This had to be dealt with before any further conversations could be had.

"Why did you just vanish?"

Ren cocked his head to the side, revealing he still had his dang powers of looking adorable in spite of looking like a god. He seemed to be considering his words carefully.

"I'm sorry, Feli. I wanted to see you…but I didn't feel like myself for a few years. I was worried I might hurt you. Don't worry, I'm stable now though."

Ren's words only made Feli more curious, but he could see that this topic was clearly making him uncomfortable and he didn't want to lose him again. So he decided to drop the matter, for now at least.

After determining Feli had respected his silent request to change the subject, Ren grinned at Feli and towered over him on purpose, clearly enjoying his new power.

"You grew up too, Feli. But you're still so tiny! Almost like a kitten. Hm…actually that's a good name. I think I'll start calling you kitten now, what do you think of that_ Feline_?"

Feli rolled his eyes at the twisting of his name; it seemed Ren's humor hadn't changed at least. However, he was currently thinking Ren needed to be ended in some way, or the ground needed to open up and swallow him now but he kept those thoughts to himself. Ren was being so unfair! Why…why was he behaving like this? Was he just toying with him? He had changed a lot since growing up, did he develop a mean streak? Feli studied his face closely, searching for the signs of deceit he had learned to detect with ease.

There was no deceit.

Only honesty.

Oh gods.

Ren was _flirting._

Ren, who was now unfairly attractive, was _flirting _with _him._

How should he feel about this?

How _did _he feel about this?


	4. Ch 4: New Revelations

"Hey, Feline. You okay? You zoned out for a few minutes then collapsed." Ren peered down at him, concern filling his face.

Feli groaned, humiliated and furious at the situation. It was bad enough to find out he might have a crush, why did he have to faint in front of said object of affection?!

"I'm fine," he huffed, managing to sit up after gently pushing Ren's face away. "Must just be in shock to see you again."

"Well, that's a relief." Ren grinned and held his hand out to Feli, which he grudgingly accepted so he could be pulled to his feet. "So how has life been in the oh-so-noble village?"

Feli rolled his eyes and briefly wondered if they were going to end up stuck that way one day. "Suzanne caught her first fish today, although it nearly caught her," he laughed then sighed. "And Mother tried and failed to set me up with another girl."

Ren arched an eyebrow. "Another one? Feli you've rejected so many 'fine young ladies'" -here he stuck out his tongue in an exaggerated show of disgust- "Have you ever considered the possibility that you just might not like females?"

Feli found himself looking everywhere except at Ren. "I mean...as opposed to what. Liking guys? Even if I did, my village would never accept it. They're all about the whole 'continue the family lineage' and all that."

Ren exhaled and rubbed his temples, pacing back and forth a few times before gently placing his hands on Feli's shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. "Then they don't deserve you. Come into the forest, I'm pretty sure you might be able to survive on your own but. Even so you wouldn't have to. I can help you learn." His tone took on an almost desperate edge, which didn't fit the Ren Feli knew at all.

Feli's heart raced and he found himself considering it.

He opened his mouth, almost saying yes, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ren. It's more complicated than that. And Suzanne still needs my help catching enough fish to survive…" he trailed off.

Ren was smiling sadly. "I get it, Feline. You've got a big heart. It's one of your best qualities, albeit an annoying one. Look, if you ever change your mind. The offer still stands. No strings attached."

"Thanks for understanding, Ren." Feli glanced at the sky and cursed its lightening hue. "See you tomorrow night? Well, I guess technically tonight?"

"Yeah. See you then, Feline." He did a little two finger salute and vanished into the shadows.

Feli returned to his room and spent several minutes quietly screaming into his pillow. With luck Suzanne would be at their fishing spot today and he could confide in her about these new feelings. Why did Ren have to make everything so darn _complicated_?


	5. Ch 5: Stories and Surprises

**AN: Happy father's day everyone! I hope it was a good day for you all. Warnings for this chapter: puns**

"So, let me get this straight: you're not?" Suzanne rolled over onto her stomach to peer at Feli from the warm rock she had been relaxing on. She showed no trace of disgust if she felt any, which Feli was glad for. "I mean, makes sense," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"How are you so casual about this?" Feli wondered aloud.

Suzanne blinked at Feli as if he just suggested her teeth were green. "Wow okay, we've got to work on your gaydar."

"My…what?"

She pulled herself into a seated position and looked at him. "You like guys, I like girls. Well, one girl in particular."

Feli thought about it for a moment then his eyes widened. "You like Jeanette!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Don't tell the entire universe, Feli!"

"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled, now relieved that his best friend didn't think he was a freak.

Suzanne's expression softened. "Jenny is just so different compared to everyone here. They're all so loud…yourself included sometimes, no offense, but Jenny. She's more reserved and has this eye for beauty in the places you would least expect it. Just the other day she was showing me this wood carving and at first I just saw a block of wood with some symbols etched into it. But she opened my eyes, Feli. Apparently there's entire legends behind those symbols, stories about the gods that our parents never tell us! Did you know Thor, the great god of thunder himself once wore a wedding gown and pretended to be a bride just to get his hammer back from a giant!"

Feli burst out laughing at that image so suddenly that he startled Suzanne, causing her to roll off her rock and into the river with a very undignified splash. She surfaced and glared at him, though there was no malice behind it.

"Feli! That's the second time this week, you'd better thank the gods I can swim!"

Feli, still laughing, rolled his eyes as he addressed her protest. "Everyone can swim, Suz. We live in a village bordered by forests and the sea!" Even so, he helped her out of the water and back onto her rock. "So, why was Thor the bride? Why not one of the goddesses?"

Suzanne snorted. "Originally, the giant had demanded the hand of Freyja as payment, but she refused so Thor had to do it. What's really funny is Loki was the bridesmaid." She managed to keep a straight face until the very end of the tale, in which Thor ate an entire ox and Loki had to cover for him, and once he reobtained Mjölnir he struck the giants down.

The two friends howled with laughter over the silly story, Feli even going so far as to steal Suzanne's apron and drape it over his head. "Ah, you must surely understand I was too excited to eat and I am now famished!" he exclaimed in a falsetto, causing a fresh wave of laughter from Suzanne.

"Ah yes of course. It certainly has nothing to do with the fact that you are secretly the god Thor, come to destroy me for taking his precious hammer," a velvety voice drawled from behind him.

Feli turned so fast he nearly got whiplash. There was Ren, sporting a lazy stance and a fishing spear slung over his back. As always, he felt his heart begin to race, and he swore his face felt like the sun! He glanced at Suzanne to see her grinning from ear to ear, and resisted the urge to throw a leftover bread crust at her.

"Oh, hey Ren!" Feli hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as he thought it did. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would see if the fish were biting. Never thought I would encounter a _catfish _though," he grinned at Feli, who groaned at the pun.

"Ren, _why? _Why are you like this?"

"Oh, I like this one. He can stay," Suzanne piped up, barely keeping a straight face.

Feli found himself once again wishing for the earth to open up and save him from further embarrassment.

"Awww, what's wrong Feli? Feel like we're _baiting _you?"

Feli groaned out loud. "Oh gods, there's two of you." He sent a silent prayer to any deity listening to PLEASE not let Suzanne reveal his crush to said object of affection.

"All joking aside though, where _did _you hear that particular legend? I didn't think it was common knowledge in your village," Ren mused.

Now it was Suzanne's turn to squirm. She studied a blade of grass intently as she considered her response. "You know the legends: how our ancestors would travel around the globe to bring back people with good traits to form the ultimate tribe? Jeanette is a descendant of slaves that our tribe rescued. I'm really glad they did too because from the stories I've heard, people treat others horribly on that side of the world just for looking different. Plus, she tells the best tales and is one of the most skilled carvers in the village," she rambled, a dreamy gaze on her face.

Ren nodded. "I know a few people like that. They come up with great ideas for getting out of situations, their levels of creativity never cease to amaze me."

Feli blinked slowly. "You know other people?" He was shocked; from the way Ren spoke he sounded like he spent the majority of his time alone in the forest.

Ren laughed at Feli's bewildered expression. "I'm not a hermit, Mittens."

"Ooooh what's your tribe like?" Suzanne piped up over Ren's laughter and Feli's 'Don't you dare make that a new name' glare.

Ren seemed a bit uncomfortable from the question; shifting his weight as he mulled over an answer. "We're not really a…tribe…per say. More like a group of people working separately to ensure everyone survives."

Suzanne seemed unphased by his sudden defensive posture. "That's kind of the definition of a tribe."

Ren chuckled. "I suppose you have a point. Alright, my "tribe" is pretty unique. People tend to come and go wherever, but we all meet up at least once a month to make sure everyone is still doing alright. There are some benefits to this, one of which being traveling to different places means hearing different stories, which makes for some great reunions."

Feli frowned. "Are you planning on leaving again?"

Ren shook his head and grinned. "Aww, did you miss me that much? Nah, don't worry. I've already gotten my fill of the nomad life. It's not really for me. I did just enough to satisfy the 'rite of passage' milestone, and now I'm here to stay."

Feli let out a sigh of relief that he would deny to his grave, at least until Suzanne gently cleared her throat.

"I hate to be the person to bring this up, but the sun is starting to set and if we don't head home soon our parents will think we got eaten by wildlife or something."

Feli sighed again, resigned this time. "You're right. It was nice seeing you again, Ren. Good luck with your fishing."

Ren nodded. "Thanks. It was cool meeting you, friend of Feli's."

Suzanne's face turned scarlet in unison with Feli's. "Whoops! I got so carried away I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Suzanne, daughter of the village seamstress and resident financial genius," she held out her hand, which Ren shook. "If you're ever in the village, feel free to stop by. Pretty much everyone is friendly, as long as you avoid Chelsea and her family. They're rotten to the core."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for the warning." His gaze told Feli they would be discussing this later tonight. Feli gulped. Why couldn't Suzanne just keep her mouth shut for _once_?


	6. Ch 6: You Encountered Who Now?

**AN: Happy Independence Day to my American readers, and to everyone else I hope you have a good day as well! The next chapter might be late because I have a biochemistry exam to prepare for. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Warnings: Swearing in Old Norse, mentions of a manipulative person**

Ren was pacing a path into the grass by the time Feli arrived at their usual meeting spot, agitation evident in his tensed shoulders. Clearly, something was eating at him.

"Finally, what took you so long?" He practically growled.

"Mom took longer than usual to fall asleep. What's got you so worked up?" Feli asked, growing wearier as he watched Ren continue pacing. The strange behavior was out of character for his usually laid-back companion.

"This Chelsea girl your friend spoke of. Describe her to me."

"Look Ren if you're worried I'm going to forget about you because of her—"

"I'm serious Feli. If she's who I think she is…then you aren't safe around her. No one is. I just pray to the gods that I'm wrong."

"…You're kind of scaring me now, Ren. She's certainly malicious, like Suzanne said. She acts like the world owes her and even tried to demand I be hers."

Ren massaged his temples. "Her appearance, Feli. Not her personality. Please."

Oh. Feli thought back on their meeting and made a face. "Blonde hair, green eyes. Really weird green though. Like pond scum."

As he described Chelsea, Ren grew more agitated and starting pacing again, pausing to briefly kick a rock when he mentioned her eyes.

"S_kítur_!"

Feli decided not to ask him for a translation, the way he said it made the meaning pretty clear.

Ren finally approached Feli and rested a palm on his shoulder, staring intently into his eyes.

"Feli. You have to come with me. Please. It isn't safe."

Feli shrugged his hand off with an exasperated sigh.

"As I told you last time, Ren. I can't just up and leave! My mother needs me, the village needs me for Odin's sake! You can't just ask me to leave them because you think you know a girl who lives there! What, was she your girlfriend or something?" He spit, unsure where the sudden rage was coming from and not really caring either.

"_Jävla, _Feli! No!" Ren exclaimed. Then slowly resignation crept onto his face. "Fine. If you won't come with me. Then I'll just have to join your village so I can protect you as best I can," he decided, sounding exhausted.

Feli exhaled, all of the anger replaced with fatigue. As much as he would enjoy having Ren around and seeing him more than just at night, he couldn't help being a bit annoyed. He could take care of himself! And yet, Ren had made it clear in the past that he wanted nothing to do with his tribe so if he really thought Chelsea was dangerous enough to change his mind…maybe it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay. I'm sure I can convince the Chief, he loves me. And mom will probably let you stay in our house. Oh, and you can finally meet Jeanette!" Feli rambled.

"Sounds great. I have to go talk to my people; they'll be concerned if I just vanish. Stay as far away from Chelsea as possible until I can make it to your village. I mean it, Feli. That girl is nothing but trouble. Actually, even when I'm there, still avoid her."

"You don't have to worry about that. She's a toxic person; I want nothing to do with her," Feli reassured Ren.

"So you do have some sense. Good. You'd be safer with my people, but since you're so stubborn," -here he pointedly glared at Feli, "I'll just have to improvise."


	7. Ch 7: Welcome to the Village, Ren

Feli's mother had been surprisingly, well, unsurprised by his sudden request to allow Ren to live with them. He had expected her to at least ask who Ren was, but as soon as his name had left Feli's lips, she just nodded with an almost resigned look on her face.

"Thanks for understanding, Mom," he smiled, turning towards the door.

"Feli, where are you headed? Does he not know the way to the village?"

"Oh. He'll be able to find it, he's good at tracking stuff. I'm just going to give the Chief a heads up—"

"No!"

Feli blinked. His mother wasn't usually this tense. And Ren had been acting off too; maybe there was something in the air.

"You ah, you alright Mom?"

He watched as she rubbed her temples.

"I'll be fine. There's no need to bother the Chief, he's a busy man."

But her expression didn't match what she was saying.

"On second thought, maybe you should go help him out, Feli. He may know where the village is, but that doesn't necessarily mean he knows exactly where you live," she smiled.

Feli decided not to press the issue and nodded, heading to their usual meeting place.

* * *

Ren was there, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. And…

"Are you wearing a handbag?" Feli couldn't help chuckling at the image.

He was rewarded with a snort, as Ren lazily opened his eyes and looked at him, dramatically placing one hand over his chest.

"It's a survival pack, you uncultured ox. I know you'll find this shocking, but when I move around I don't just carry everything I own in my arms," he commented dryly.

"Wait, you're already packed? I was on my way to help you…but then I realized you never actually told me where in the woods you live." Feli raised both eyebrows at Ren. He figured the guy lived a minimalistic life, but _dang._

Ren doubled over in laughter for a few minutes, while Feli watched him. He finally calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Feline, you wouldn't survive even five minutes in there alone. The forest is alive and hungry, and you are a morsel."

Feli blinked, trying to wrap his mind around Ren's words.

"Did—did you just call me a snack?" He sputtered, causing Ren's shoulders to shake with a barely contained round two of laughter.

"To the forest, yes. You're the equivalent of one, maybe two, bites. Come on, let's see this village of yours I've heard so much about."

Feli was pretty sure Ren just changed the subject but he was too confused to argue.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go, maybe we can set up your room before Mom needs help with supper."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ren to get settled in the spare bedroom, but he waved Feli on to go help with dinner without him.

"Nothing personal, Feline, but I've gotta get used to this place. It's so…confined."

Feli nodded and opened the window to let a breeze in. It was weird seeing Ren look awkward.

"Maybe that will help some. I'll come get you for dinner? Or bring you a plate when it's ready?"

"Sounds great. Thanks." As Feli left he cast a glance over his shoulder and saw Ren was practically leaning out of the window. Guilt clenched in his chest but he shook his head and made his way to the kitchen to help.

What he didn't notice as he left was what Ren was glaring at.

A village girl with cold green eyes.

Staring up at him.

And smirking.


End file.
